Jagan and the Rainy Night
by Miss Jagan
Summary: Logan's car breaks down on the way home so he stops at James' house.  Jagan.


**A/N. Wow, it's been a while! I've missed writing cute, fluffy pieces. I just needed an idea. And I got one while getting caught walking in the rain. Yay for inspiration! I don't own anything.**

It is raining. The sky is black and water pours down drenching everything in sight. James Diamond leans his head against the living room window and sighs. He's grateful that it's late at night and he doesn't need to be anywhere. His fingers comb absentmindedly through his brown hair as the thought of what the rain would do to it crosses his mind.

He's home alone and bored out of his mind. It's only ten at night and he's not tired at all. He feels restless and fidgety for reasons beyond him. He's also lonely and wishes he had someone to talk to besides his pet fish Barnabas to talk to. Barnabas is a pretty nice fish and interesting to watch for a few desperate minutes at a time but he's also a fish and therefore doesn't talk back.

"I'm going insane." James whispers to himself. "I'm going to start talking to myself soon. I am talking to myself." He shakes his head in disgust and plops down on the couch in hopes of finding something to watch on TV. He flips aimlessly through the channels for a while before settling on ESPN. Unfortunately, it's not hockey season so James doesn't really pay attention and eventually falls asleep listening to the fall of rain.

A knocking suddenly wakes him up. James blinks sleepily and stretches his long arms and legs before he gets up to see who could possibly visiting him at such a late hour. He peers out the window and gasps, then flings the front door open wide. "Logan!"

His best friend is standing there, dripping wet and looking very cold. James grabs his arm and pulls him into the shelter of his home. "What are you doing here? Why are you wet? Where's your car? Are you okay?"

Logan laughs and waves a hand to shut James up long enough for him to explain. "I'm sorry if I woke you." He apologizes. "I was on my way home and my car broke down about two miles down the street."

James nods but only understands a little. "Well, why didn't you just call me?" He asks. "I would have picked you up."

Logan grins somewhat sheepishly and holds up his cell phone. "The battery died. But thanks."

James nods again. He suddenly feels strange around Logan. The feeling had been going on for three weeks now and it makes him uncomfortable enough to take a step backward and clear his throat in the awkward silence. "Why don't you get a shower and stay here for the night?" He invites, his voice cracking involuntarily on the last part.

"Thanks, James." Logan shivers a little. "It's not that cold out but the rain makes it worse."

"Yeah well you know where everything is." James gestures toward the stairs. "Grab some of my clothes too. I'll throw yours in the dryer when you're done." He follows Logan upstairs and quickly finds him a change of clothes and then goes back downstairs in hopes to distract himself with TV.

It's impossible though because the sports analysts are talking about basketball and and even though James doesn't mind shooting hoops with with best friends, he has a strong dislike for the NBA. He mutes the conversation about the dull sport and amuses himself by trying to read their lips. But after a while even that gets boring and James' thoughts drift back to Logan.

A blush heats up his face and James is grateful that he's alone. He wishes his feelings made more sense. He doesn't know why he's suddenly so uncomfortable around someone he's known for fifteen years. He and Logan and Carlos and Kendall have always been like brothers. But all of a sudden, James started noticing that he's attracted to Logan.

He's gay. The thought hits him like a ton of bricks and he can barely recover before he's hit again. He's not only gay but he's in love with his best friend. Logan with his brainy personality and dry sense of humor. Logan with his huge brown eyes that James' mother once called "doe eyes" and his dimples when he smiles. Logan with his small but athletic build. Logan with his beautiful voice. Logan.

James groans and drops his head into his hands. He's completely lost by this revelation. He doesn't know what to think or say or do and it's fairly terrifying for someone like him, who's always known what to do. He knows that he can't keep his secret for very long but what will Logan think of him when he does find out? What if he's completely disgusted? The thought of losing Logan makes James' stomach clench.

"Earth to James, are you okay?"

James is suddenly aware of the fact that he, Logan, is there. He didn't hear him come in but now he looks up and there he is. He can't help smiling at the sight of Logan in his pajamas. James is several inches taller than him so the T-shirt hangs loosely and the sweat pants completely hide his feet. Logan looks adorable. The thought causes James' smile to fade, as if he's afraid that Logan can read his mind.

"What's up?" Logan sits down on the couch next to him, watching him in concern. "You look a little pale."

"I was just thinking." James manages to spit out. As soon as the words are spoke, his brain begins to scramble for an answer to Logan's next question.

"About what?"

"Um. . ." James' brain is slowed by the fact that Logan is just two feet away from him and he wishes it was closer. "Hockey." He finally says.

Logan's eyebrows shoot up. "Hockey?" He repeats in a disbelieving voice. "But it's not even hockey season right now."

"I know." James says, trying desperately to come up with an explanation. "I was wishing it was here. I hate basketball."

Logan smiles and nods but looks distracted. "So what are you really thinking about, James? Because it's sure not hockey."

He catches James off guard and it's a while before there's an answer. "I don't know if I can tell you." He admits truthfully. "I'm . . I'm afraid you might hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Logan asks in genuine confusion. It's another thing James loves so much about him. He always likes to think the best about people. "James, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

James swallow and licks his dry lips nervously. "Yeah." He says, his voice cracking. "I do."

"So?" Logan persists.

"I'm gay." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, James would like nothing better than to take them back and pretend the last five minutes never happened. But it's to late so he merely keeps his gaze riveted on the silent television and waits for Logan's response.

"Is that all?" Logan asks unexpectedly. "Why would I hate you for that?" He doesn't wait for an answer but keeps talking. "James, I can't hate you for who you are. I just want you to be happy."

Logan always understands. But James isn't sure if he'll understand the fact that he's in love with him. "Thanks." He mumbles, hoping for a change in subject.

His hope is lost because suddenly Logan is curious. "Can I ask you something?" He waits for James' nod and then continues. "Do you like anyone?"

To James' surprise Logan's pale cheeks turn the faintest tinge of red and he looks even more attractive. But James can only dwell on Logan's blush for a few seconds before his own face starts feeling like it's been lit on fire. "Yes." He croaks out.

"Who?" The question surprises Logan as much as it surprises James but he doesn't try to backtrack at all.

James' heart is thudding so hard in his chest that he feels sure he's just going to keel over and die of a heart attack. But instead, to his horror, he hears himself speak. "You."

Logan's eyes widen impossibly at the one word and his mouth falls open slightly. "Me?" He practically squeaks out.

"Yes." James can't believe he just admitted his feelings so bluntly but there's no going back so he just rushes on. "But I don't just like you, Logan. I love you. I don;t know how or why it happened but I just love you so much and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if this ruins on friendship and I don't blame you if you hate me and you never want to speak to me again because-"

His speech is cut off when a pair of lips suddenly crashes into his, so gently but somehow with the force of a hurricane. James' breath catches is his throat when he realizes that it's Logan who is kissing him. He just barely registers this when Logan pulls away. "Logan?" Now he's the one who's squeaking.

Logan smiles. "James?" He mimics.

"What. . . I mean. . . You're not mad?" James is struggling to make sense of what just happened. He's pretty sure his best friend just kissed him but he feels incredibly light-headed and he's not sure of anything at the moment.

"Why would I be mad?" Logan's hand runs down the side of James' face and cups his chin, tilting James' face upward so their eyes meet. "It just so happens that-" Logan breaks off to kiss James again. "It just so happens that I love you too." He finishes triumphantly.

"You do?" James gulps at the thought. It's too good to be true. "Since when?"

Logan frowns just slightly as he tries to remember. "Since last year I think."

"A whole year?" James' eyes widen. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because," Logan says quietly. "I was afraid. I was afraid that you'd hate me like you thought I'd hate you tonight. I thought that even if you were gay too then you would never like me."

James takes one of Logan's hands in his. "How could you think that?"

"You could have anyone you want." Logan answers. "All I've ever wanted since last year is you. That's why I haven't had a girlfriend."

"Oh." It all makes sense now. In a way. James shakes his head, trying to clear it. "Well," His voice sounds distant and far away. "I don't like you, Logan. I love you." He watches a smile spread over Logan's face and feels himself start to smile too. "So since we love each other-" He really loves the way that sounds. "Can we-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Logan is kissing him again and this time, James is kissing him back. He reaches out and wraps his arms around Logan's waist, pulling the smaller body into his lap. He feels Logan's fingers running through his hair and caressing the sides of his face. Their lips are moving in perfect synchronization like their actions were so completely natural.

They both pull away for a second to catch their breath and then they're back to kissing. James reaches up and runs his own fingers through Logan's dark hair, still damp from his shower. Then he hears Logan sigh in perfect contentment and they draw slowly apart.

"Wow." Logan rests his head on James' shoulder. "That was pretty incredible." He slides down a little, positioning himself so that he's laying on James, his head fitting perfectly under James' chin.

James wraps both arms around Logan and kisses him lightly on the side of the neck. He feels Logan's body shiver at the kiss and smiles. "You're pretty incredible." He says. _And you're mine._ He adds silently to himself.

"You know what?" Logan murmurs. He tilts his head to see James and received another kiss. He smiles against James' lips. "Let me talk, James." He mumbles while trying to kiss James back.

"Sorry." James isn't a bit sorry. "What did you want to say?"

"I'm really glad my car broke down tonight."

**A/N. -cough- It's been a while, hasn't it? I should go back to writing angst. Because I can actually do that right. I think. Does this deserve a review? I'll let you decide.**


End file.
